Unit:001
Unit:001 is an unusual, yet peaceful automaton wandering Gielinor without rest. History Built for one Purpose All that is known of the automaton comes from Unit:001 itself. When asked, the machine will state that it was built by a 'Dr. Rechtor' for some task of great importance. Frustratingly enough, Unit:001 won't reveal anything on this task. When pressed on the topic, Unit:001 will simply state "Requested file: Status: Classified. Objective: Status: Complete." It is more than likely that whatever this 'Objective' was, it has been completed. Little information can be pulled from the machine's creator either. When inquired to about the Doctor, Unit:001 will only ever say "File: Creator: Status: Deceased." This would also explain why the automaton has been wandering without purpose or direction for as long as it has. Appearance Unit:001 is a crude replication of the human form, both its size and shape. The automaton's torso was built into a bronze shell, while its head was salvaged from an old steel helmet. Buried deep within the small opening of the helm, a pair of weakly glowing red eyes can be observed. There is an unusual looking pack built into the back of Unit:001. It seems to be some sort of filtration system built out of an old barrel, although the true function and purpose of said device is debatable. The machine's arms and legs are slightly lankier than the average human. The same can be said for its curiously long, very articulate fingers. The odd digits also seem to function as makeshift claws, locking up and rotating to expose a sharpened edge on the back side. Mentality Speech As it was designed for only one task, Unit:001's communication skills are miserably lacking. It 'speaks' by narrating the navigation of its own database. Unit:001 will inform living things which files it has to go through to formulate responses to questions and statements in general. Emotions Being a machine, Unit:001 can sustain damage. It can not, however, feel pain, either physical or emotional. The concept of feeling is extremely foreign to the automaton. Unit:001 lacks opinions, and will provide facts as a substitute. Violence Unit:001 is a truly passive being in the realm of combat. Despite possessing inhuman speed and dexterity, it does not utilize them. When forced into a situation that requires combat, it will only attempt to 'neutralize' the threat. If someone were to attack him with a sword, and escape was not an option, Unit:001 would simply attempt to break the sword and move on. Scanning One unusual trait possessed by the automaton its ability to scan its environment with the intent to learn more about it. Unit:001 demonstrates a particular desire to scan living organisms. What is done with the data it collects is unknown, as is the reason why. Other Units As the name might suggest, it is possible that there are other units in existence. Unit:001 has acknowledged the presence of at least two others, presumably Units:002 and :003. Despite this fact, Unit:001 is unsure of the whereabouts of either one. Category:Characters Category:Construct Category:Neutral